mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Urukhai Mob
The Urukhai was formed in 2010 by an wight member strong splinter group from the Baobab Mob. The only male Al Catraz became the dominant male with former Baobab dominant female Cruise. The small group had trouble bringing their numbers up since they were so small. Soon three Moomins males joined the group and ousted Al Catraz, who soon joined the Moomins. Cruise was predated after leading the group for seven months. Her niece Kiango took her place as the new dominant female. A Moomins male named Mikey took up dominance next to Kiango. Dominant Pair The splinter group is led by Cruise and Al Catraz but their reign was short. Al Catraz was kicked out by three Moomins male, Mikey took his place as dominant male. After the death of Cruise, her niece Kiango became the new dominant female. In March 2012 Mikey died and Sauron became the natal-dominant male. Current Members The Urukhai have 25 members as of June 2012. Kiango (VBBF005) Dominant Female Sauron (VURM001) Dominant Male Moria (VURF002) Gorbag (VURM003) Shagrat (VURM014) Big Pete (VURM005) Nikora (VURF006) Soria (VURF007) Oliver (VURM008) Petterson (VURM009) Klin (VURM010) Henah (VURF011) Lasko (VURF012) Mark (VURM013) Ronin (VURM015) Starfire (VURF016) Raven (VURF017) Beast Boy (VURM018) Cyborg (VURM019) Loran (VURM020) Moko (VURM021) Averitty (VURF022) VURP023 VURP024 VURP025 All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Urukhai. Cruise (VWF075) Al Catraz (VBBM003) Kiango (VBBF005) She-Ra (VBBF010) Honey (VBBF013) Porcelain (VBBF014) Snap (VBBF018) Pop (VBBF020) Coco (VBBF021) Nikora (VUKF001) Shoria (VUKF002) Big Pete (VUKM003) Oliver (VUKM004) VUKF005 VUKP006 Sauron (VUKM007) Moria (VUKF008) Mikey (VMMM047) Bunne ( VMMM050) Bob Bop (VMMM051) Sauron (VURM001) Moria (VURF002) Gorbag (VURM003) Shagrat (VURM004) Big Pete (VURM005) Nikora (VURF006) Soria (VURF007) Oliver (VURM008) Petterson (VURM009) Klin (VURM010) Henah (VURF011) Lasko (VURF012) Mark (VURM013) VURF014 Ronin (VURM015) Starfire (VURF016) Raven (VURF017) Beast Boy (VURM018) Cyborg (VURM019) Loran (VURM020) Moko (VURM021) Averitty (VURF022) VURM023 VURF024 VURF025 VURP026 VURF027 VURF028 VURP029 VURP030 VURP031 Rival Urukhai's main rivals are the Baobab. They also encounter the Hoax and Moomins. History November 2009: Cruise, Kiango, She-Ra, Honey, Porcelain, Snap, Pop and Coco joined Al Catraz. Cruise and Al Catraz became the dominant pair. Cruise, She-Ra, Honey, Porcelain, Snap and Pop were all pregnant. December 2009: Cruise was pregnant. Honey, She-Ra, Snap and Pop aborted. Janaury 2010: Cruise was pregnant. Al Catraz was kicked out by Mikey, Bunne and Bop Bop and rejoined the Boabab. Mikey became the new dominant male. Honey rejoined the Baboba during an encounter. Two encounters with Baobab. February 2010: Cruise gave birth to Gorbag, Shagrat, Sauron and Moria. One encounter with Moomins. March 2010: '''Bunne and Bop Bop went roving. One encounter with Baobab. '''April 2010: Porcelain was pregnant. One encounter with Moomins. May 2010: '''Porcelain gave birth to Nikora, Sorai, Big Pete and Oliver. '''June 2010: '''Snap was pregnant. Pop aborted. '''July 2010: '''Cruise was pregnant. Snap lost her litter. Kiango, Porcelain, Snap and Coco were victed. Two encounters with Hoax. '''Ausgut 2010: Cruise gave birth to Peterson, Klin and Henah. One encounter with Baobab and Hoax. September 2010: Cruise was predated. Kiango became the new dominant female. Two encounter with Moomins. October 2010: '''VURF014 was predated. Bunne and Bop Bop went roving. '''November 2010: Kiango and Pop were pregnant. She-Ra, Porcelain, Snap, Pop and Coco were evicted and left to form the Gangsters. December 2010: Kiango gave birth to Lasko, Mark and VURF014. Janaury 2011: VURF014 was predated. Bop Bop went roving. Two encounters with Baobab. February 2011: '''Bunne went roving twice. Two encounters with Moomins. '''March 2011: Kiango was pregnant. Sorai and Moria were evicted. Bop Bop, Bunne and Gorbag went roving. April 2011: Kiango gave birth to Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy. May 2011: Bop Bop, Bunne, Gorbag and Shagrat went roving. One encounter with Moomins. June 2011: 'Bunne was Last Seen. One encounter with the Moomins and Baobab. '''July 2011: '''Two encounters with the Moomins. '''August 2011: '''One encounter with the Hoax. '''September 2011: '''Bop Bop, Big Pete, Gorbag, Shagrat, Oliver and Sauron went roving. '''October 2011: ' Kiango was pregnant. Sorai, Moria and Nikora were evicted. '''November 2011: Kiango gave birth to Loran, Moko and Averity. One encounter with Hoax. December 2011: Big Pete, Oliver and Sauron went roving. One encounter with Hoax. Janaury 2012: Sauron, Gorbag, Shagrat, Big Pete, Oliver and Klin went roving. One encounter with Baobab. February 2012: ''' Big Pete, Oliver, Sauron, Gorbag, Shagrat and Klein went roving. '''Mach 2012: '''Mikey died. Sauron became the new dominant male. '''April 2012: '''Kiango was pregnant. Soria, Moria, Nikora and Hanah were evicted.Two encounters with Moomins. '''May 2012: '''Kiango gave birth to VURF023, VURM024, VURM025 and VURP026. '''June 2012: VURP026 was killed. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:KMP Meerkat Mobs